Lighting fixtures can be used for providing lighting for a space, such as a building or room. Light emitting diode (LED) devices and other solid state devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of lighting fixtures. Use of LED light sources in lighting fixtures can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED light sources has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
The use of LED light sources has allowed for the provision of “low profile” light sources. These low profile light sources can be surface mounted to a ceiling or other surface adjacent to a junction box or can housing of a can lighting fixture. The shallow depth of the low profile lighting fixtures can reduce the intrusion of the lighting fixture from the surface into the space. To accommodate their shallow depth, low profile lighting fixtures often include a single circuit board that includes both the LED devices as well as other electronic components for driver circuits used to power the LED devices.